


老爸总是对的

by narraci



Category: A Good Day to Die Hard (2013), Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Alik is still dead, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: John总是觉得自己是对的。





	老爸总是对的

事情就是这样了。Jack坐在飞机上，系好安全带后，意识到一切都结束了。

他的肋骨似乎刚刚得知自己被打断了的消息，随着Jack的呼吸一阵阵发疼，Jack将脑袋靠在舷窗上，玻璃被日光晒得发烫，他的颧骨破了，John给他做了临时处理。

Jack并不想处理这个伤口，但他难得没跟父亲争辩，硬生生将到了喉咙的话咽了下去，比如你脸上那些伤才更让人担心吧或者男人脸上的疤是勋章之类的。

John给了他一个眼神，让Jack皱起了眉头。

“你那个眼神是什么意思？”Jack心中警铃大作，他认得那个眼神，好多年前John在他床底下发现色情杂志的时候也是这个表情。

John没有正面回答，只是耸了耸肩，Jack讨厌他这样，讨厌他这样好像知道他的一切，好像愿意包容他的一切，而其实什么都不了解。

“别逃避问题，John，我不想和你吵架，在……你为我……”Jack打住了话头，无意识地也耸了耸肩。

“没关系，孩子，我知道你心情不好。”John用一种安抚小狗的语气道，还是那种刚刚被人从嘴巴里抢了骨头的小狗。

“为什么我心情不好？”Jack努力建设着自己的耐心，他才刚刚觉得自己和父亲之间可以重新建立起一种新的关系。

“哦，那个跳舞的家伙，”John有些尴尬地眨了眨眼，似乎觉得儿子逼自己把话挑明并不十分厚道，有些话不应该从他这个年纪的人的嘴里说出来，“他死了，有点可惜不是么？”

Jack张大嘴瞪着他的父亲，好像看到侏罗纪的恐龙甩着尾巴慢慢地从屏幕里走出来。

“我可以理解，尽管我觉得他舞跳得不怎么样，不过我承认我已经不理解你们年轻人的审美了，”John用一种通情达理的口吻道，“我看见他揍你时你的表情，你喜欢这样，你的眼里充满热情的火焰，你喜欢流血，对这点我持保留意见，你甚至不想让我碰你脸上那个伤口，你喜欢他揍你的方式，你想把他……”

“住口，爸爸！”Jack惊恐地大叫，幸运的是他脏兮兮的脸颊即使泛红也看不出来，“你的脑子里都在想什么！”

“你刚又叫我爸爸，爸爸当然了解儿子。”

“不！我完全没想过这种事情！”Jack咬着牙齿恶狠狠地道，恨不得从眼睛里甩出飞刀，“你不但有了幻听，还患了严重的妄想症！”

“是啊，是啊，你一点都不知道那些色情杂志是哪里来的。”John眯着眼睛，一脸轻松地道。

Jack的心紧紧缩了一下，这是他最讨厌的表情，所以他拼了命地要从家里逃走，他好像又变回了那个敏感愤怒无所适从的男孩。

John总是觉得自己是对的。

Jack不想承认，大多数时候，John确实是对的，天知道他的直觉怎么会如此见鬼的敏锐。

他想让Alik跪在他的面前，揪住他的鬈发，用膝盖狠狠撞击Alik的脸，他会为此大笑，他会弥补自己破裂的尊严，Alik可能一开始会哭，最终还是会享受这一切。他知道Alik会喜欢，像他一样，有团火焰在他胸口无声的燃烧，他幻想自己将Alik的手指折断，干脆的声音沉沉砸在Jack的心底，连个回音都没。Alik毫无生气地躺在冰凉的地上，脑部中弹，几乎立刻就死了，Alik没得到任何机会。

这个念头几乎揪住了他的呼吸，他的肋骨痛得像有人在他胸膛里擂鼓。

John尽量温和地拍了拍他的肩膀，表达了一个父亲最为笨拙的同情与接纳。

“你不该知道……”Jack含糊不清地喃喃。

至少要假装自己不知道，Jack想。他盯着窗外，鼻子有些发酸。


End file.
